Love From Afar
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Hermione and Harry have been a couple for three years and lately their relationship has been rocky. George Weasely is in love with the girl but she's taken but when things change will George find away into her heart or will he forever love her from afar .
1. Watching

Summary: Hermione and Harry have been a couple for three years and lately their relationship has been rocky. George Weasely is in love with the girl but she's taken but when things change will George find away into her heart or will he forever love her from afar . slightly AU,HarryOOC bashing

A/n: this takes place in their 6th year the twins are only a year older than Ron Harry and Hermione also this contains Harry OOC bashing in the beginning ,no flames please.I posted this once before about three or four years ago then had it on hiatus, I took it off today so I could edit and repost the two chapters I had written for it , then I will continue writing and updating it regularly .

-Pessi.Rom

Chapter 1:watching

"Must you always be so bloody bossy!" Harry screamed

"Harry James Potter watch your mouth that's no way to talk to me! "

It was a Sunday in the common room, Harry and Hermione were having their usual lovers spat . George watched Hermione tear up as Harry insulted her yet again. He watched as she stormed out of the common room , his younger sister Ginny running after her and younger brother Ron, chastising Harry.

"You bloody did it again Harry, you git you cant treat her like that" Ron said

"Oh don't tell me what to do Ron, she's my girl not yours! "

Harry replied storming out. Harry has changed so much since Sirius died. It was liked he'd given up on being brave .he was now cold hearted and treated Ron and even his girlfriend Hermione, like dirt .

_"I would never treat her like that, I would treat her like a princess with love and respect towards her feelings." _

George thought in his mind . He knew that he would never get that chance because for some reason, Merlin only knows, she loved Harry.He wished so much that he could tell her how he felt, but he couldn't do that to her or Harry, no matter how much of a prat he was , because _she_ loved him. Harry and Hermione had been going out for three years now. If only he had asked her first. He remember the day he first realized, he was in love with her. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_3 years ago_

_"George if you love her you have to tell her " Fred said to his brother as the sat in the common room talking  
_

_"I know Fred, but what about Ron I cant do that to him" George said with a sigh_

_ "If you don't tell her someone else will snag her " Fred said urging his reluctant twin _

_"You know what, I will tell her tomorrow before the Hogsmeade trip " George said with a smile_

_NEXT DAY_

_"Hermione I need to talk to you " George said sitting next to her on one of the common room couches._

_ "What about George ,do you need me to start tutoring you again? "Hermione said _

_" Your still tutoring me Hermione "George said noticing that she was distracted_

_ "Oh right" _

_she said dazedly. Before George could say anything else Harry came into the common room. Hermione walked up to Harry and kissed him right on the lips. George was shocked at their non- friendly gesture._

_ "Should we tell him?"_

_Hermione said looking adoringly at Harry. _

_"Yeah, we might as well now that it's official" _

_Harry said pulling her close and facing George. Hermione wasn't sure how to say it so she just blurted it out._

_ "Harry and I are officially a couple!" _

_Hermione squealed.George's jaw dropped when she said that. He was too late someone else had 'snagged 'Hermione ,Harry Potter the boy who lived too. He knew he couldn't compare to Harry and his heart broke then and there. _

_"When did this happen? "George asked holding back tears _

_"Well Harry and I have had feelings for each other since practically first year, and last night Harry asked me out, I told him I'd think about it and I f my answer was yes I would kiss him when we were in the common room together "_

_Hermione said joining her hands with Harry's _

_" That's great you two ,everyone knew you would eventually start dating" George said trying to be happy for them _

_"Thanks George" Hermione said smiling _

_" We'll see you later George, we have to tell Ron and Ginny, don't tell them we told you first "_

_Harry said as they went through the portrait of the fat lady .Leaving George to wallow in his heartbreak.  
_

George broke out of his reverie of the past and refocused on the present. Herminone had been so happy then. Now ,George could see the hurt in her eyes when she and Harry fought she was no longer the cheery know it all Hermione he used to know. He wanted to comfort her but, he couldn't.

A few minutes later Hermione came back into the common room her face stained with dry tears as she sat next to him not speaking ,but obviously still upset

"George ,I don't know how much more I can take, I love Harry but I can't let him treat me like this anymore "Hermione said starting to cry again

" Mi, shhh.. It's ok.. It's going to be all right "

George said puling her into a hug. He hated to see her cry . He wanted to kiss and her and tell her she was loved and that everything was alright ,but Harry soon came down the stairs and walked towards them, looking at Hermione and ignoring George.

"Mione we need to talk" Harry said

"Leave me alone Harry ,have you come to hurt me some more! "Hermione said rudely getting off of the couch.

" Mione look , I just wanted to say ,I'm sorry and I love you, you know that, right , please forgive me I truly am sorry"

Harry pleaded. George hoped that she wouldn't forgive him and that she'd finally end things between them. As he looked into her eyes and saw them soften , he knew she had forgiven Harry, yet again.

" I know Harry, and I love you too "

Hermione said hugging him then kissing him. George knew this was his cue to leave as they couple started snogging. He walked up the stairs to his room ,but before he entered the room, he glanced back at Hermione wishing that it was him, not Harry, in her arms

"g' night Hermione " He whispered before entering the room and climbing into bed.

_HERMIONE'S POV_

Harry and her had, had another fight . She didn't remember what about but he had made her so mad. He'd called her bossy and other names and it really hurt her feelings . She didn't understand what had happened to them, they used to be some much in love now all they do is fight . He'd changed so much since Sirius died it broke her heart to see him like this and it broke her heart even more the way he treat her and Ron, his supposable best friend girlfriend. She'd been thinking a lot about how it would be better if Harry and her called it quits. They just didn't get along anymore .

She'd told Ginny her feelings and Ginny had acted kind of weird. She had said that she should end things with Harry if that's what , she felt she really wanted . This was weird because her usual advice was to stay with Harry because she loved him and he needed her right now. She didn't think much of it though. After her talk with Ginny she went back in the common room.

George was there siting on the couch looking like he was in some serious thought, which was strange George. She sat next to him not saying a word then,broke down and told him that she couldn't take being hurt by Harry anymore .She didn't know why she'd dumped that all on George, but she felt comfortable talking to him . They'd gotten close ever since she started tutoring him in fourth year.

He pulled her into a hug and told her that everything would be all right. She felt so warm and safe in his arms, then Harry came down the stairs saying that he needed to talk to her. She answered with a rude reply, but he wouldn't take no for an answer and he pleaded to talk with her. He said he was sorry and that he loved her. She couldn't stay angry at him .

She told him she loved him too and they embraced .When they ended their kiss she noticed that George had left. A part of her wished he hadn't, but she couldn't think like that after all she was with Harry. Harry tugged on her hand , she realized she had spaced out. He gave her a long goodnight kiss. Then hugged her and went upstairs I was left in the common room with her thoughts and Ginny 's words nagging at the back of her head.

* * *

A/n: so let me know what you think , this is definitly better than my first posting of this story,I wasn't as experienced of a writer as I am now , please let me know what you think I'm editing the second chapter and will be posting it soon, thanks for reading

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	2. Bad Feelings

A/n: Heres the second chapter , I started working on the third, but I wont be able to post it till after my college finals which is in two weeks , I do use the alert system so you can add this story to know when I get the chance to update, enjoy

-Pessi.Rom

Thanks to :EmeraldLily06 for reviewing , I appreciate it glad you liked the first chapter and also anyone who's added this to their alert list

Chapter 2: Bad Feelings

_" Well its really up to you Mione ,if you want to call it quits with Harry, then go ahead "_

Ginny's words echoed in her head. She had gone to bed ,but she couldn't sleep. She had this unshakable feeling that something was wrong. She knew she and Harry had problems, partly because of his personality change ,after Sirius's death, but she felt that something else was stirring up problems in their relationship.She knew that the thought would nag at her, until she figured out what exactly that something was. Fatigue soon took over and she fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning Hermione awoke still uneasy with her thoughts .She put on a facade to hide the way she was feeling from her friends. Harry and the others didn't seem to notice ,but George saw right through her fake smile and immediately knew something was troubling her.

He waited till everyone had left the common room, as did Hermione. When she thought she was alone ,she began to cry. George silently approached her and pulled her into a hug. She was going to pull away until she realized it was George , and unconsciously went deeper into his arms, feelings of warmth and safety coming over her.

" Thank you ..." She said wiping her eyes , breaking the hug .

"For what?" George asked confused.

" For this and yesterday, basically for being there for me " She said.

"You welcome, are you alright now? " He asked genuinely concerned.

" Yeah, I'm fine George " She said starting to leave but suddenly turned back around to face him.

"Please don't tell Harry I was crying"

She said her fake smile plastered right back on her face.She walked through the portrait and headed for the great hall, for breakfast. George sighed and soon followed after her. When he entered the hall he saw Hermione sitting next to Harry. She was laughing as if she hadn't been crying ,just a few minutes ago. He could clearly see it was just a front and he hated that her supposable friends were too busy to notice it too.

He sat next to Fred who was talking to Neville, Seamus and Lee about him and George's new invention. George sat down and barely listened to Fred, his mind was focused on the bushy haired sixth year.

" What do you think George? " Fred said startling George.

" What do I think about what? " He asked still starring at the brunette.

" About our newest project, mood jelly beans, I was just telling the guys about it and we were discussing what mood orange should be"

He explained to his brother. George muttered something barely audible in response. Fred noticing how distracted his brother was decided ,having an idea why George was so out of sorts ,to leave it alone and go back to his conversation with the other boys.

After breakfast George went to his first class which was potions, he caused a mini explosion and got screamed at by Snape(who was covered in purple goop) and sent to see the headmaster. He walked up to the statue and spoke.

" Wolf's bane"

The statue jumped out of the way and revealed a stair case. George went up the stairs and walked into Dumbledore's office, it looked the same as it always did. George practically had the room memorized, seeing as to how much trouble he and his twin got into. Come to think of it this was the first time he was called into the office without Fred. Dumbledore walked in a few minutes later.

"Hello George, Fred..." Dumbledore said stopping when he noticed that it was only George.

"So, who's the girl ?" Dumbledore asked.

"Excuse me sir " George asked shocked and confused .

" Since your twin isn't present, I assume your being sent here wasn't about a prank"

Dumbledore said writing something on a piece of parchment with a quill. George nodded in response.

"So it must be about a girl, then" He concluded, George found himself nodding again ,he also sighed.

"Let me give you some advice, if she's everything you think about, dream about and want, I say go after her." Dumbledore said throwing George off .

"Now if you excuse me, I have things to attend to and you should be heading to your next class."

With that said, Dumbledore left a dumbstruck George standing there for a moment before he too exited the office and headed toward his next class of the day.

George wasn't the only one having a bad day, Hermione was too . She was spacing out in all her classes and hardly raised her hand .Those words of advice of Ginny's were still haunting her. Why was Ginny so quick to urge her to breakup with Harry and why did her brain keep screaming at her that something was terribly wrong. She had tried shrugging off the feeling but found she couldn't . By lunch she was fed up with herself until she met Harry in the hallway

"Hey luv "He said grabbing her and kissing her.

" Harry, stop not in the hallway" Hermione said quickly pulling away from him.

"I have a surprise for you "

Harry said putting his hands over her eyes and leading her outside.

"Harry where are we going ,what are you up to?" Hermione said trying to take his hands off her eyes

"I told you it's a surprise be patient Mione ,were almost there"

He said continuing to drag her till they came to a oak tree by the pond .

"Ok we're here"

He said taking his hands off of her eyes. Hermione gasped at the sight that was around her Harry had set up an enchanted candle light picnic lunch ,under the tree where his parents used to hangout .

"Harry , this is so sweetl"

She said kissing him her earlier worries forgotten

" I wanted to do something for ya seeing as how I've been a git lately, I'm sorry Mione please forgive me "

He said. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw a glimpse of the Harry she fell in love with. She answered him with passionate kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart Harry pulled out a box .

" I have one more surprise for you "

He said giving her the box. She opened it to reveal a silver charm bracelet with their initials and heart charms.

" Thank you Harry ,its beautiful"

She said hugging him. The couple were so caught up in their romantic picnic that they didn't notice a figure watching them. No, it wasn't George ,but the figure didn't seem to happy about the scene . Later this figure would cause even more trouble that Hermione wouldn't see coming , untill it was too late.

* * *

A/n:Thats it for now , like I said it might be two weeks or less till I can update, so if you leave me a review let me know of any suggestions for the next chapter or any other story related thoughts , please no flames , they hurt more than help a writer, thanks for reading

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


End file.
